edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Body Count
Shirou mentions on chapter 4 there are 195 students, 10 teacher staffs and 115 passengers on the Plane when it crashed. In Chapter 184, a memento plate states there are 334 people onboard. That means the numbers above don't add up since the flight crews should have had at least 2 pilots and around 4 flight attendants. At the first night the Andrewsarchus came to the plane. After that there's an unidentified (10+) number of deaths who died during that attack. Approximately 300 people that have scattered are currently alive. On this page we will retrace every Body Count who is alive/dead/DfMS (Depart from Main Story.) Another revision of this page can be found here. Volume 1 (before the crash, the plane had about 334 people onboard). Status: Alive (5) Akira Sengoku, Rion Akagami, Shirou Mariya, Kanako Oomori and Hades. Status: DfMS (11) Makoto Morita, Akira's Friend, Katsuragi, Rion's Friend, Shimizu, Hiiragi, Kouhei Arita, Motoko Kurusu, Ugen Kokonoe, Kouichi Yarai and Unknown Co-pilot. Status: Dead (11) Masaru Tsuchiya, Miyazaki, Higashi, and at least 8 other deaths, mentioned by Mariya (chapter 91). At the end of Volume 1, Akira's Group 5 known survivors, 11 DfMS characters, and 11 deaths. Volume 2 ' Status: Alive (23) Akira Sengoku, Rion Akagami, Shirou Mariya, Kanako Oomori,Itou, Ono, Mikoshiba, Kouichi Yarai, Motoko Kurusu, Kazuma Saji, Kouhei Arita, Hikari, Yuki Sakuma, Kyouko, Hirabayashi, Okunoki, Tamura, Nakamura, Tomo Sugiyama, Makita, Ueno, Miyajima, Kouhei's Group Boy and Kouhei's Group Girl Status: DfMS (1) Hades Status: Dead (3) Masanori Tanaka, Masakazu Yoshimoto, Mina Mukouda At the end of Volume 2, Akira's Group 5 survivors, Kouhei's Group 14 survivors, Kouichi's Group 5 survivors, 1 DfMS character, and 3 deaths. '''Volume 3 ' Status: Alive (39) Akira Sengoku, Rion Akagami, Shirou Mariya, Kanako Oomori, Kazuma Saji, Kouhei Arita, Yuki Sakuma, Kyouko, Hirabayashi, Okunoki, Tamura, Nakamura, Tomo Sugiyama, Makita, Ueno, Miyajima, Kouhei's Group Boy, Kouhei's Group Girl, Miina Isurugi (Fake), Fujiki, Marume, Nishi, Shinzou Karino, Miina's Unknown man #1 - #10. Status: DfMS (3) Hades, Kouichi Yarai, Motoko Kurusu Status: Dead (5) Itou, Ono, Mikoshiba, Hikari, Towa At the end of Volume 3, Akira's Group 5 survivors, Kouhei's Group 13 survivors, Kouichi's Group 2 survivors, Miina's Group 21 survivors, 3 DfMS characters, and 5 deaths. 'Volume 4 ' Status: Alive (14) Akira Sengoku, Rion Akagami, Shirou Mariya, Kanako Oomori, Kazuma Saji, Miina Isurugi (Fake), Kouhei Arita, Yuki Sakuma, Makita, Ueno, Miyajima, Kouhei's Group Boy Status: Dead (23) Fujiki, Marume, Nishi, Shinzou Karino, Miina's Unknown man #1 - #10, Kyouko, Hirabayashi, Okunoki, Tamura, Nakamura, Tomo Sugiyama, Kouhei's Group Girl At the end of Volume 4, Akira's Group 7 survivors, Kouhei's Group 5 survivors, and 23 deaths. '''Volume 5 Status: Alive (30) Akira Sengoku, Rion Akagami, Shirou Mariya, Kanako Oomori, Kazuma Saji, Miina Isurugi (Fake), Yuki Sakuma, Takashi Yamaguchi, Takao Sugimasa, Ryouichi Suzuki, Sanae Kashiwagi, Ken Tanaka, Maya Miyauchi, Tadashi Katou, Shinji Gotou, Ai Shioya, Matsushita, Murata, Miki Imazono, Koyomi Kanna, Asuka Takahashi, Kako Tsuji, Airi Narumi, Kairi Narumi, Shizuka Hatsuse, Mirei Hanamura, Kazunari Murayama, Yasunori Yamato, Shuu Hikime, Shimazu Status: DfMS (3) Fujimoto, Kawai, Kouhei Arita Status: Dead (8) Makita, Ueno, Miyajima, Kouhei's Group Boy, Unknown Female student (killed by Arctodus Simus), at least 3 unknown students killed the following each night. At the end of Volume 5, Akira's Group 7 survivors, Takashi's Group 23 survivors, 3 DfMS characters, and 8 deaths. Volume 6 Status: Alive (32) Akira Sengoku, Rion Akagami, Shirou Mariya, Kanako Oomori, Kazuma Saji, Miina Isurugi (Fake), Yuki Sakuma, Takashi Yamaguchi, Takao Sugimasa, Ryouichi Suzuki, Sanae Kashiwagi, Ken Tanaka, Maya Miyauchi, Tadashi Katou, Shinji Gotou, Ai Shioya, Matsushita, Murata, Miki Imazono, Koyomi Kanna, Asuka Takahashi, Kako Tsuji, Airi Narumi, Kairi Narumi, Shizuka Hatsuse, Mirei Hanamura, Kazunari Murayama, Yasunori Yamato, Shuu Hikime, Shimazu, Rei Ooguro, Tooru Rinzai Status: Dead (1) Kotomi Kawana At the end of Volume 6, Akira's Group 32 survivors and 1 death. Volume 7 Status: Alive (27) Akira Sengoku, Rion Akagami, Shirou Mariya, Kanako Oomori, Kazuma Saji, Miina Isurugi (Fake), Yuki Sakuma, Takashi Yamaguchi, Ryouichi Suzuki, Sanae Kashiwagi, Maya Miyauchi, Tadashi Katou, Shinji Gotou, Ai Shioya, Miki Imazono, Koyomi Kanna, Asuka Takahashi, Kako Tsuji, Airi Narumi, Kairi Narumi, Shizuka Hatsuse, Mirei Hanamura, Kazunari Murayama, Yasunori Yamato, Shuu Hikime, Rei Ooguro, Tooru Rinzai Status: Dead (7) Shimazu, Matsushita, Murata, Ken Tanaka, Takao Sugimasa, Noriaki Matsuki, Nagatsuka At the end of Volume 7, Akira's Group 27 survivors and 7 deaths. Volume 8 Status: Alive (31) Akira Sengoku, Rion Akagami, Shirou Mariya, Kanako Oomori, Kazuma Saji, Miina Isurugi (Fake), Yuki Sakuma, Takashi Yamaguchi, Ryouichi Suzuki, Sanae Kashiwagi, Maya Miyauchi, Ai Shioya, Miki Imazono, Koyomi Kanna, Asuka Takahashi, Kako Tsuji, Airi Narumi, Kairi Narumi, Shizuka Hatsuse, Mirei Hanamura, Kazunari Murayama, Yasunori Yamato, Shuu Hikime, Rei Ooguro, Tooru Rinzai, Mami Kagura, Tadahiko Uchimura, Shouji Mukai, Kyouko Nakayama, Masayuki Ikeda, Mitsuhiro Muramatsu Status: DfMS(5) Kouichi Yarai, Motoko Kurusu, Makiko Shigeno, Michika Matsumoto, Saki Segawa Status: Dead (26) Mami's group #1 - #23 died at the swamp, Tadashi Katou, Shinji Gotou At the end of Volume 8, Akira's Group 25 survivors, Mami's Group 6 survivors, 5 DfMS characters, and 26 deaths. Volume 9 Status: Alive (27) Akira Sengoku, Rion Akagami, Shirou Mariya, Kanako Oomori, Kazuma Saji, Miina Isurugi (Fake), Yuki Sakuma, Takashi Yamaguchi, Ryouichi Suzuki, Sanae Kashiwagi, Maya Miyauchi, Ai Shioya, Miki Imazono, Koyomi Kanna, Asuka Takahashi, Kako Tsuji, Airi Narumi, Kairi Narumi, Shizuka Hatsuse, Mirei Hanamura, Kazunari Murayama, Yasunori Yamato, Shuu Hikime, Rei Ooguro, Tooru Rinzai, Mami Kagura, Momoka Kirino Status: Dead (6) Tadahiko Uchimura, Shouji Mukai, Kyouko Nakayama, Masayuki Ikeda, Mitsuhiro Muramatsu, Touko At the end of Volume 9, Akira's Group 27 survivors and 6 deaths. Volume 10 Status: Alive (31) Akira Sengoku, Rion Akagami, Shirou Mariya, Kanako Oomori, Miina Isurugi (Fake), Yuki Sakuma, Takashi Yamaguchi, Ryouichi Suzuki, Sanae Kashiwagi, Maya Miyauchi, Ai Shioya, Miki Imazono, Koyomi Kanna, Asuka Takahashi, Kako Tsuji, Airi Narumi, Kairi Narumi, Shizuka Hatsuse, Mirei Hanamura, Kazunari Murayama, Yasunori Yamato, Shuu Hikime, Rei Ooguro, Tooru Rinzai, Mami Kagura, Momoka Kirino, Makoto Morita, Seigou Komiyama, Hideo Igarashi, Miina Isurugi, Aya Tokiwa Status: DfMS(1) Kazuma Saji At the end of Volume 10, Akira's Group 26 survivors, Makoto's Group 5 survivors and 1 DfMS characters. Volume 1-10 | Volume 11-20 | Volume 21-Present ---- Category:Eden no Ori Category:Miscellaneous